Social networks offer individuals great opportunities to communicate and stay in touch with others. Monetizing the networks and supporting features offered to users, however, has been historically difficult. Often advertisements are not well targeted to users (e.g., ads may be targeted to mostly static profile information, which may lead to a static set of ads or a lack of diversity within the shown advertisements). Users typically begin to ignore the advertisements after a period of display. Further, advertisers may not receive adequate feedback on the quality of their advertisements.